nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Protection Skills
Protection skills are those that improve your ability to protect both yourself and others from taking damage during combat. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice combat trophies to the Altar of the Shield located in any town. Base Skills *'Suiting' :Every point in this skill raises your innate armor class by 1. *'Blocking' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.13% to 0.25% chance (depending on your combined STR and AGI) to block all melee, ranged, and direct damage attacks when auto attacking and using a shield. *'Parry' :Every point in this skill provides up to 0.2% chance (depending on your combined DEX and AGI) to parry melee attacks when auto attacking. *'Combat Recovery' :When in combat you regenerate only 10% as much HP, energy and mana as you do when out of combat. Every point in this skill adds 0.05 to that percentage resulting in you regenerating at 15% of your out-of-combat rate when in combat at a skill of 100. *'Impedance' :Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.1% resistance to all harmful magical effects depending on your contravention. *'Testudo' :When starting combat with a shield equipped you will gain a fading damage absorption shield of 100 times the value of this skill or 100 times your shield level - whichever is lower. The shield will dissipate if your first attack is a ranged attack. Fading shields half in value every 5 seconds. Level 20 Skills *'Dual Parry' :Every point in this skill provides up to an extra 0.2% chance of parrying melee attacks while dual wielding. This skill also works while using a shield with slashing, piercing, or crushing weapons provided they are not whips or staves. *'Deflective Shield' :Every point in this skill provides a 1.0% chance of reflecting any spell you block back at the caster. *'Mirrored Blade' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.25% chance of mirroring any direct damage spell that hits you back at the caster when you are auto attacking with a two-handed weapon. *'Combat Endurance' :Every point in this skill stacks with Combat Recovery to provide an additional 0.15 to the % of your combat energy regen. With both skills maxed you will regenerate energy at 25% (30% with a staff) of your out-of-combat rate when in combat. *'Combat Concentration' :Every point in this skill stacks with Combat Recovery to provide an additional 0.15 to the % of your combat mana regen. With both skills maxed you will regenerate mana at 25% (30% with a staff) of your out-of-combat rate when in combat. Level 40 Skills *'Bash' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.2% chance after every melee hit to bash with your shield mesmerizing your target for 3 seconds. At a skill of 100, 20% of your hits will trigger this effect. *'Banish Light' :Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Life Magic effects depending on your contravention. *'Grim Resolution' :Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Death Magic effects depending on your contravention. *'Null Mind' :Every point in this skill provides roughly 0.15% resistance to all harmful Psych Magic effects depending on your contravention. Level 60 Skills *'Battle Mending' :Every point in this skill stacks with Combat Recovery to provide an additional 0.15 to the % of your combat hitpoint regen. With both skills maxed out you will regenerate hitpoints at 25% of your out-of-combat rate when in combat. Level 80 Skills *'Improved Bash' :For every point in this skill you will deal that much damage to your target every time you bash. Category:Skills Category:Protection